


A Matter of Experience

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who gets to go first? It's an important decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Experience

**Author's Note:**

> From a 'Domestic pairings' meme; prompt was "Vicki Pallister / Steven Taylor - Mowing the lawn"

"I'm not being unreasonable!" Vicki protested, one hand on the handlebar of the sit-on lawnmower. 

Steven continued to grip the other handlebar with equal firmness. "But you've never actually mown a lawn, have you?" 

"Have you?" Vicki shot back. "You said you grew up in a Hiveblock. I bet they didn't have a lawn there." 

"No," Steven admitted. "Did your tower block have one?" 

"You don't know it didn't." 

Steven smiled. "That isn't what I asked." 

"All right, no, it didn't." Vicki looked momentarily downcast, but quickly returned to the attack. "And then you served on spaceships and space stations and so on, and they didn't have lawns either." 

"Granted." 

"And if there was a lawn on Mechanus it was the Mechanoids who looked after it, wasn't it?" Vicki patted the driver's seat of the lawnmower. "So what it comes down to is, this is a boy's toy and you're a boy and you want to play with it first." 

"That's got nothing to do with it!" 

Vicki merely bestowed a cherubic smile on him. 

"All right," Steven admitted. "If I agree you're right and I'm wrong, will you let me have first go on the lawnmower?" 

"Maybe." 

Steven took a deep breath. "It's a boy's toy. Please may I play with it first?" 

"Of course you may." Vicki released her grip of the handlebar. "But don't you dare do more than your share, or you'll regret it."


End file.
